


Imagine This

by GreatWhiteShark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatWhiteShark/pseuds/GreatWhiteShark
Summary: A collection of headcanons and imagines focusing around Lotor and Reader.[Lotor x Reader]





	1. Lotor and Relationship HCs

##  **Lotor Headcanons:**

  


 

  * Did you know…he  _adores_ spicy food? 
    * Alteans like Allura and Coran love milkshakes, right? 
    * Well, since Lotor is half Galra, I’m gonna go on a limb here and say he can eat a whole Carolina Reaper without a fuss.
      *  No  _water_ , no  _milk_. 
      * Nada. 
      * None of those shit. 
      * Mama didn’t raise no fool.
    * Lotor LOVES the burn. 
    * And who wouldn’t love to hear him  _hiss_ because of the spiciness? 



 

  * One of his favorite things to collect….are flowers that only bloom at  _night_. 
  * He has a secret, special garden where he carefully tends to plants he collected as souvenirs from his travels. 
  * Why only flowers that bloom at night?
    * Space is  **LONELY**. 
    * No light, no sun, the only thing going by is darkness and blinking stars. 
    * One of his favorites are the moon flowers. 
      * Simple, elegant, soft. 
      * He likes growing them as a weird, humble reminder that his hands, these hands are not completely covered in  _blood_ and  _destruction_.



 

  * I also imagine that he doesn’t get a whole 8 hours of sleep per night. 
    * It would be more like cat naps here and there. 
    * It’s useful for when he is on the run or in danger, even if a  _little_ impractical. 
      * He can get  **JUST** enough rest to recover and spring into action, should he need to. 
    * Don’t be surprised if you see him napping and, when you check again a second later, he’s  _ **wide awake**_  and giving you that panther-like stare. 
      * Imagine seeing that shit at night?
      *  He has scared a few people with his odd napping habits.



 

* * *

 

##  **Lotor Headcanons in a relationship:**

  


 

  * Okay, a little note about his indulgence on spicy food? 
  * If you kiss him right after he ate one,  ** _prepare your goddamn tongue_**. 
    * It sucks! 
  * He shows no signs of spicy food affecting him. 
    * No sweats, no flushed cheeks. 
    * Just a “hiss” once in awhile until the spiciness settles down. 
  * Good luck kissing him! It’s like Russian Roulette but with the hottest kiss in the world. 
    * (Do not even start with him going down on you…literally, [your sex is on fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0).)



 

  * Prince Lotor, master swordsman, Galra/Altean heir to the Galra Empire, has a weakness for… _ **hand holding**_. 
  * He is utterly weak if you kiss his hands, his wrist, that lil plumpy part in his palm. 
  * Since his hands are so much bigger than yours, he can afford to waste a few minutes watching your finger trace over his palm lines in fascination. 
  * There is something nice about linking hands together, like tethering him to reality when he feels himself drifting to the deeper, darker corners of his mind.



 

  * That’s one thing that sucks about being in a relationship with Lotor. 
  * It’s almost  _impossible_ to read him. 
  * He has steeled his feelings behind a metal chest and he threw the key into an exploding sun. 
    * Some days, he will stay silent, always calculating, always  **analyzing** how he can fix  _this_. 
    * _This_ being his odd rush of emotions trying to break free. 
    * On those days, asking him “Are you okay?” is usually met with “Of course, my sweet. Do not worry yourself, I will handle this.” 
  * Most importantly, he isn’t seeking verbal comfort. 
    * Just having your presence around him is enough support. 
  * He appreciates you don’t  _push_ and  _poke_ and  _prod_.
  *  He comes to you, in due time, not with words, but with  _actions_.
    *  Holding hands, holding  **you**. 
  * That’s all the support he needs for those rough days. 




	2. Lotor's Musical Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what kind of music the eloquent Prince Lotor jams to?

**Lotor and Music:**

  


 

 

  * During his travels, he has had the chance to listen to many diverse music, so he is considering himself a lucky Prince.
  * Every culture has something new, but Prince Lotor is a little bit spoiled.
  * He enjoys listening to music  **LIVE**.
    * No CD’s, no Em Pee Threes, no eye pawds, no headphones.
    * There are no over-the-ear headphones that sit comfortably on his head anyways.
    * I’m willing to bet he has the  _ **best**_ surround sound system in his private quarters.
  * But there’s **nothing** he finds more humbling than watching in awe at how these performers infuse their very  _soul_ in their instruments.
    * Strumming a guitar as if they were painting on an invisible canvas.
    * Pushing and pulling the bow over a violin like weaving the threads of life itself into the fabric of time.
    * Caressing the ivory keys as one would reunite with a long, lost love from many incarnations ago.
    * Or even banging sticks upon the drums as feelings run rampant, _raw and free_ ,  **wild**
  * Is he  _himself_ musically talented?
    * No.
    * **But**! He can hum almost anyone to sleep.
    * That has to count for something, right?
  * He has been to so, so many live shows.
    * From metalfests and jazzfests to divebars and beach bonfires.
    * Even a  _rave_ a few times.
  * How else was he to learn about cultures? Through  **music** , of course!
  * Except…Lotor is that tall guy in the middle of a crowd standing completely still.
    * He soaks in the ambiance, the sounds of life itself, and lets it wash over his being.
    * While everyone dances and parties around him, he prefers to enjoy it in his own odd way.
    * **_HOWEVER_** , he has the most perfect, spectacular hair for **fuckin’** headbanging to  _goddamn_ loud heavy metal music
      * Fite me on this  **(ง •̀_•́)ง**
    * If he really let loose, let that  _carnal_ (Rift) side of him out, he can mosh pit and shove everyone around like they were made of  _fluffy pillows._
    * He’ll show these Earthlings how metal banging is  _really_ done.



* * *

 

  


 

**Lotor’s personal taste in music:**

 

  * So…I get the feeling he was raised with classical music and stuff like that.
    * He can listen to it, but he really prefers songs that refresh his memories, something that  _reminds_ him of the places he visits.
      * He’s old, he  **wants** to keep those memories in his head as long as possible.
    * So things like [Cinematic Orchestra ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpLcIIcBPvQ)can help him in that.
    * And even a show like [Enra “Pleiades](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0813gcZ1Uw8) would awe him to no end.
    * Same with [Undiscovered Colors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgoAgYR4584). 
      * He’s definitely got that space aesthetic going on.
      * I mean, he spent his whole life wandering the galaxies, can you blame him?  **(ノﾟ∀ﾟ)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆**
    * Anyhow, he would dig the chill songs like [Everloving](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMNB8BqAJdY)
    * [This will destroy you?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbszJJr9I9U) Yes,  _yes it does_.
    * [The world is OURS?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYsbZbAKnAg) Absolutely  _ **euphoric**_ , my man. 
    * Even some [rain ambiance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJn8s8_QYT8) would give him the best moments of vivid imagination.
    * What about [lullabies ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSMNJuXK_3I)that remind him of a mother’s embrace?
    * Or some stuff that bring up [haunting memories?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_DXxDqiju8)
  * But most importantly…imagine if he had a [music box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-gP36UyrrY) from his travels that lulled him to sleep.
  * Point is, he has a lot going on in his  _head_ and  _heart_ already. Too much crowding in there, but this kind of music can really put his soul at ease.
    * He can close his eyes and just see them all
      * **Oceans** ,  _forests_
      * _Peopl_ e,  **animals**
      * _**Life itself**_
      * And it fills him with inspiration




	3. Reincarnation Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins find out the true reason why Lotor was harvesting quintessence.

  


 

 

## Allura:

  * Allura would  _never_ , as long as she still bore Altean blood in her veins, **forgive Lotor for his deception.**
    * He may not have  _lied_ , but omitting the  **TRUTH**  about the colony? About  _other_  Alteans?
    * She didn’t think he could fall any lower from the pedestal she viewed him on.
    * A traitor to her kind, Zarkon’s heir _through and through._
  * However, when she stumbled upon his personal journal, torn and worn by age with writing ranging from handsomely legible to hastily, panicked scribbles…
    * Her hardened heart realized just  _ **how**_ alike Lotor was to his father.
  * “Project Reincarnation” and your name came up over and over again.
    * There were even small Polaroid pictures.
    * Quick sketches of your face, young and old.
    * And on the last page,  **QUINTESSENCE** was repeatedly circled.
  * Her lips tasted  _awful_ as she thought about that kiss.
    * How it was all fake when his heart belonged to another.
  * I bet a dark, hidden part of her is like…blaming you. It’s  _your_ fault for loving a monster like Prince Lotor and  _you_ dug your own grave.
    * But Allura would change her heart instantly. She can’t let that hate fill her soul.
    * She would try to help, just like with Lotor in the rift. She would stick true to her Altean heritage and help those in need, even if Lotor’s feelings for her were real or not.



 

* * *

 

  


 

 

## Shiro:

  * He wanted so  _badly_ to believe Lotor had the universe’s best intentions in mind.
  * But he supposed a part of him was always on edge with the Prince.
  * Shiro had an inkling feeling before anyone else that Lotor was hiding something.
    * Whether it was  _big or small,_  he didn’t know.
    * But when he found out it was for a  **wounded warrior?**
    * Prince Lotor did all these  _ **treacherous**_ acts to keep a warrior alive?
    * It was still wrong.
      * One life was not equal to another.
      * _10,000 lives_  were not equal to another.
    * Though, it seemed like Lotor thought otherwise.
  * The journal only showed the Prince’s obsession with quintessence.
    * Both for stopping the war  _and_ saving his beloved.
    * Shiro noticed something odd about the journal, though.
      * Why did the word “ **Dead** ” come up every now and again?
    * It left an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.



 

* * *

 

  


 

 

## Keith:

  * After all that happened and leaving Lotor in the Rift, he believed that was going to be the last of the Prince.
    * Yes, they  _tried_ to save him.
    * Yes, he felt  _guilty_ for failing.
  * But the second Shiro told him about this dying warrior, the true reason Lotor turned to barbarically harvesting Alteans…
    * The headcount went up by +1
    * And it wasn’t just because this was some  _random_ warrior.
    * It was because Lotor was so  _dedicated_ , so  **obsessed** with keeping you alive.
    * He fooled all of Voltron.
      * _**Again**_.
  * There were  _always_ casualties in war.
    * And some casualties were harder to let go.
    * _Especially_ if a  **loved** one is involved.
  * Keith’s last thought on the matter was  _“Why didn’t Lotor just tell the truth?”_
  * Though, perhaps he could understand that due to Lotor’s heritage and prejudice pinned against him, he felt that  _it wouldn’t have mattered if he came clean._
  * Would Voltron had even helped him in the first place with this warrior on death’s doorstep?



 

* * *

 

  


 

## Pidge:

  * She has more reason than most to  _despise_ Lotor’s very existence.
  * Was she still a little hateful that his  _kind_ kidnapped…
    * Her father, her brother?
      * Yes, because she  _ **loved**_ her family.
    * Her connection she had with her family was _so **damn strong**._
    * Her persistence is what saved them,  **NOT** Lotor.
  * So, against her better judgement, she let a few bad thoughts cross her mind.
    * What did she  _owe_ Lotor?
    * Why should she care about this… _this nobody?_
    * You must be nobody if he never even mentioned you to the group.
  * Even when Pidge’s eyes read over a few lovey-dovey words here and there in that journal.
    * _“Lotor, I’d like to live underwater. I think it’d be nice.”_
    * _“Maybe have a kid or two! Wouldn’t it be exciting? Us, as parents?”_
    * _“I want a daughter, I want her to be the smartest that she can even keep you on your toes.”_
  * Pidge couldn’t let the past go so easily, though as a Paladin of Voltron, she had a duty to uphold, a certain amount of compassion they all were supposed to have.



 

* * *

 

  


 

## Hunk:

  * I believe he is the most reasonable out of the group.
  * He didn’t get all the mumbo-jumbo written in the journal about quintessence or whatever.
  * All he did know was that Lotor felt a connection deeper than love for this warrior.
    * Maybe even…something related to an astral level?
    * Like  **soul mates**? Was…was that a real thing?
  * “Guys, maybe we should check this out. I know what Lotor did was bad, but can we really just  _let_ this happen?”
    * _This_ being let someone  **DIE**.
  * Shouldn’t they at least try?
  * The only reason why Hunk felt like seeing this through was because of one sentence he read in Lotor’s journal.
    * **“I’ll come back for you.”**
  * Hunk has said those same words to Shay once and he kept his promise.
    * If Hunk was in Lotor’s shoes and Shay was dying…
    * He wouldn’t start an Altean harvesting farm, but Hunk would know how  _scary_ and  _choking_ that would push him into  ** _desperation_**.
    * Hunk came back for Shay. He  _ **always**_ would.
    * But that  _love_ Lotor felt for you…
    * He understood it, though Hunk didn’t think you should pay for it with your life.



 

* * *

 

  


 

 

## Lance:

  * Oh, lover-boy lance, ever the flirt, ever the  _suave_ player.
  * Is actually on the fence about seeking out this dying warrior and helping in any way possible.
    * Why?  **Lotor** is why.
    * He broke Allura’s heart, betrayed the team, used them all.
  * Lance kinda feels like…this shouldn’t be something the Paladins have to face.
    * How  _stupid_ is that?
      * “Let’s go help our enemy’s dying lover.”
  * And perhaps Lance read the entire journal, or at least, knew the one thing keeping you alive was, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,  ** _quintessence_**.
  * Even if they all  _DID_  go to you, would they really be okay with injecting you with it?
    * He thinks not.
    * **_Especially_** if Allura is there.
  * Overall, Lance is oddly grown when he discovers Lotor’s true reasoning behind harvesting Alteans.
    * On one hand, if they go, all they can do is watch you die.
    * On the other hand, if he opts to not go, it saves everyone from the pain of being unable to help.
    * It was a lose-lose either way, something he was all too  _familiar_ with.



 

* * *

 

##  **_Bonus!_ **

  


 

 

## Lotor:

  * While floating in the rift , soaking in all this quintessence and slowly losing his mind…
  * He thought about the Paladins and his admiration for Allura…
  * His plans _falling apart_ in front of his very eyes…
  * And he thought about you,  _stars_ , he thought about you.
    * About how he spent his life  _watching_ you  **die** over and over.
    * About how he spent his life  _finding_ you again and again across the galaxies.
    * Was it a soul mate thing? Was it a reincarnation thing?
      * **Yes _. Yes, it was._**
  * He was  _cursed_ with this long life and all he wanted was to spend it with you.
    * Spend it with you  _staying alive._
    * His heart couldn’t  **fucking** handle seeing you breath your last breath once again.
      * You died  _so, **so many times.**_
    * War, battle wounds, diseases, age,  _his own mercy killings when the pain was too great for you._
  * Lotor  _knew_ the quintessence was working.
  * It was  _healing_ you, keeping you  _alive_ longer and longer so the two of you could live happily ever after.
    * _“In a castle! High above the clouds where I can see the brightest stars at night.”_
    * But he  **failed**.
  * He could feel it  **deep** in his chest when you passed away once more.
    * It was like a part of his  _soul shriveling into dust._
    * It hurt even more knowing you died  **alone** ,  _scared_ , _ **wondering where Lotor was.**_
    * You  _needed_ him, but he  _couldn’t_ help you.
    * And now, he had no way to find you again, not when he was  _trapped_ in this blinding prison until cosmos knows when.




	4. Lotor Consoles an Insecure Chubby Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor shares how he helps an insecure Reader.

 

  


 

  * First and foremost, Lotor is an  _observer_.
    *  It is how he  **defeated** many in battle by exploiting their weakness. 
    * It is how he has  **toppled** governments with only a handful of his generals. 
    * He can notice _every **damn** thing_ when his mind is switched into that strategist mode.
  * Therefore, Lotor knows  **immediately** about your insecurities. 
    * From when you keep folding your hands over your belly to the baggy clothes you use to hide your rolls. 
    * He  _notices_ how, when you look at someone, you are not looking at their face, but their  _body_ instead. 
    * Thin waist, slender chin, no flabby arms. 
    * He sees that sad look glaze over your eyes every time you compare yourself to others.
  * Though, if you’re expecting Lotor to outright ask you  _what is wrong_ , that is not how he does things. 
  * If he is to take on your insecurities, then he will face them as if  **fighting** a rabid, wild space beast.
  * If you flinch when he calls you  _beautiful_ , or sees the doubt in your eyes,  _ **that’s**_ when Lotor plans his next move.
  * That seed of doubt started somewhere, now he plans on weeding out those festering thoughts and making your mind view  _ **yourself**_ in a better light. 
    * He is going to train you to think  **positively** about  **yourself**.
  * Lotor does understand that self-degrading flippant comments are a common defense mechanism. 
    * He has been through that dark phase in his life before. 
    * And how did he get out of that downward spiral? 
    * He turned  **harmful** words into something  **good**.
  * If someone says, “ _You’re pretty, but your weight is off-putting._ ”
  * Lotor would tell you to focus on _ **“pretty.”**_
  * You can not shut your ears from cruel words, can not stop others from speaking without care or concern, but you  **can** choose which comments to take to heart.
    *  And if people are constantly giving you only  _negative_ ,  _sarcastic insults?_
    * “Say it with me, my dear. ** _I am beautiful._** ”
  * It is not selfish to take care of yourself by  _selectively_ choosing certain words to boost your self-esteem.
  * Lotor will be there for you and help you in the littlest, more impactful, ways. 
    * He would slowly change how comfortable you are in  _your own skin_.
    * Instead of fitting you in baggy clothes or stretchy “one size fits all” outfits, he will find you garments more suited to enhance your body, curves and rolls and **all**.
    * “Your Earth’s fashion does not  _accommodate_ your beauty, my dear. Allow me to gift you with proper wear.”
  * Prince Lotor believes  **whole-heartedly**  that you can not kill those insecurities  _permanently_ , but you can squash them down before they have a chance to grow and plague your mind. 
    * _Yes, it is a constant battle that you must deal with for the rest of your life._
  * “I chose you because you are  **beautiful** in every aspect, my little star. Against all odds, you have persevered through one of the toughest challenges in life:  ** _your very own mind._**  It is not easy controlling your thoughts to better yourself, and yet,  _here you are_. Be proud, my darling.”



* * *

## In the bedroom:

  * Lotor  _may_ have a thing with groping your chub.
  * Kiss it,  _nibble_ it, he  **loves** the full feeling in his palm.
  * **Damn right**  he loves holding onto your love handles when he  _fucks_ you from behind.
  * A lot of sweet, or rather,  **dirty** talk.
    * “I can just  _ **eat**_ you up, darling.”
    * “All of this? For _me?_  You spoil me, my dear.”
    * “Like a  _feast_  laid before me.”
    * “Come, sit on my face. Let me  **drown** in your thighs.”
    * “Get on top, my dear.  _What?_  No, you will not break me. Ridiculous, I wish to see you mount me.”
  * If you still believe your weight would crush him? Fine.  _ **Fine**_.
  * He will  _stand_ up,  _lift_ you in his arms, and ** _fucking piston into you_**  just to prove that his strength and durability is no lie.
  * Look, Lotor pretty much  _worships_ your body, especially when feeling your softness contrast against his firm, toned muscles.
  * Sometimes, while just laying together, he will simply  _squish_ his face against your stomach.
    * “The most comfortable pillow I have ever laid upon.”
    * “I do adore these marks on you, darling. They are simply  _gorgeous_.”
  * He traces your stretch marks in awed curiosity often when the haze of love-making wears off.
  * And those cellulite bumps over your thighs?
  * Lotor is  _equally_ enamored with them.
  * He just loves grasping as much of  _ **YOU**_ as he can and, well, he will  _happily_ indulge himself while pampering you in praises.




	5. Lotor's Catty Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what catty habits Lotor has?

 

  


 

  * Lotor does… _purr_ , yes, though with his baritone voice, the rumble is much more prominent than that of Earth’s domestic cats.
    * It can almost be heard as snoring, but do not be mistaken! 
    * A  **Prince** does not snore. He has  _dignity_. 
      * He  _purrs_. Very  ** _loudly_**. 
    * Eight foot purring machine with a good working engine.
  * He probably wonders.. _.is grooming your lover not a normal thing to do?_
    * Do you Earthlings not  **comb** your mate’s hair after a romp in the sheets? Or give  _soft, tender massages_  on the sore spots? Rub cheek  _affectionately_ on their shoulder? 
    * Lotor grooms, yes, though not with…tongue licking or anything like that. He is pretty vanilla in that category.
  * Did you know Lotor finds it  _utterly adorable_  when a smaller hand toys with his? 
    * Hands are a  _sensitive_ spot for him. 
    * Play with his fingers, squish that little plumpy part of his palm. 
      * You know the one, the one connected to his thumb. 
      * **Squish**. 
    * Perhaps when he was a  _boy_ , yes, his claws would come out if pressed in the right areas of his hand. 
    * However,  **now** he has more control over them, so he would just grin while watching you try and bring out those nails of his.
  * Alright. I am going there and saying Lotor  **sheds**  during prolonged weather changes. 
    * If he visits a  _hot and humid_  planet for longer than, say, a month, prepare to be sweeping up piles of tangled hair. 
    * Although he doesn’t have the thick fur like other Galra, Lotor will leave trails of _long, white hair_ everywhere he walks.
    * Ever wonder why his hair looks so  _luscious_? 
      * He  _regrows_ it out when shedding season is done. 
    * Someone groom him while he’s shedding, this Prince is  _ **overheating**._
  * In the dark, his eyes do the _cat thing_. 
    * **You know the thing.**  
    * Eyes becomes thin slits,  **bigg**. 
    * Lotor can see in the dark. Perks with being a star-faring race. 
    * And when the light gets flicked on? 
      * They’re back to normal. 
    * If you think the  _yellow glow_  is frightening to see in the night, imagine seeing yellow plus a  ** _sharp blurple_**  targeting you.
      * **Enemy spotted.**
  * Lotor is a pretty…quiet person. 
    * Speaks  _only_ when need to. 
    * He is comfortable with silence. 
    * Cats do the same thing when in a room with others. 
      * _Sit_ and  _observe_. 
      * Keeping an  _eye_ on you. 
      * ~~_Possibly_ judging you~~, but mostly just making sure there is no potential  **danger** around. 
  * Want to know if he  _trusts_ you or not? 
    * Guess what. 
    * _**He does the slow blink.**_




	6. Lotor Nerding out with a Fellow Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor hangs out with a "nerdy" lover.

 

  


 

  * Let us get something straight first.
    * Nerdiness is by  _no_ means a  **bad** thing.
    * It shows you prefer intellect and the pursuit of knowledge over  _all_ else.
    * And  **this** is exactly how Lotor connects with you.
  * Popular to contrary belief, intellect can go beyond just books.
    * It is how you apply your smarts to every day life.
    * For example:
      * Calculating the trajectory and curve needed to throw a paper ball into the trash.
      * How much force would be needed to push  _Hunk_ to topple onto  _Lance_ and then Pidge and then Coran and then-
      * If the ship jumps light speed in 3 minutes and another ship does the same from the opposite end of the galaxy, who will arrive at Olkarion first?
  * And it doesn’t even  _have_ to be anything school smart.
    * Lotor will find you  _fascinating_ just listening to you talk about all the details of your favorite series.
      * He will  _gladly_ lend his ear when you blather about your favorite horse novel.
      * Go ahead, babble on how the Percy Jackson books are a  _ **bazillion**_ times better than that sack of shit movie.
      * Talk about the father-son relationship that wasn’t explored in  ** _enough_** detail between Sirius and Harry. 
      * Or even recommend him some good books to read. 
        * Call of Cthulhu? Edgar Allen Poe? 
        * Let him read it so you two can  _nerd_ over it.
  * Prince Lotor  **adores** your enthusiasm.
    * I bet more than once or twice, after a long moment of staring while you rambled and eventually trailed off with the usual:
    * “Sorry, I know I talk a lot. I’ll uh..I’ll stop”
    * Here comes Lotor with his eyes lit up in weakly-concealed adoration.
    * “Darling,  _please_. Continue. You are practically  **radiating** beauty.”
    * Perhaps even kisses your hand to encourage you.
    * ~~Or your lips in mid-lecture.~~
    * If you’re legit insecure about speaking too much, he will help train you to cap yourself.
      * _Teach_ you how to make a conversation more involved with both parties  **AND** interesting enough that you two can talk well into the late hours of night.
      * He was raised with  _ **royal**_ mannerism.
      * He has no problem passing that knowledge down to those who want to learn.
  * Lotor knows the difference between  _shy_ and being  _completely fixated_ on something to the point where you do not even pay attention to  **ANYTHING** else.
    * Like you do not even  **eat**. 
    * You forget because what you’re doing is  _way_ more important than eating.
    * Do not worry, Lotor will be sure to casually  _slip_ you a meal somehow.
    * Maybe  _purposely_ distracts you so you can eat.
    * “Dear, I believe I have a theory about how the next series will start.”
    * Let him talk while YOU eat and listen to  _him_.
  * By the way…
  * Lotor  **totally** notices these classmates of yours copying your homework.
    * He doesn’t like that  _ **at all**_.
    * Intelligence is something you  _strive_ for, not get  _handed_ out like flyers at a fair.
    * Low key would just stare  ** _menacingly_** at these fools.
    * If he can convince you:
      * “My little nova, may I suggest giving them the  _incorrect_ answers?”
      * “Lotor, that’s  **mean**!”
    * He would only _shrug._
  * In conclusion, Lotor:
    * Finds intellect _sexy._
    * You applying that intellect in real life also  _sexy._
    * Hearing you talk 1,000 mph about anything that comes across your mind  _sexy._
    * Actually engaging him in an intellectual conversation _sexy._
  * He knows the term  **nerd** gets used loosely but…
    * Imagine him calling you an _ **intellectual scholar**_  in conversation with the other Paladins.
    * He is just that  **proud** of you.




	7. Lotor Helping an Abuse Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor comforts abuse victims in his own different way.

 

  


 

  * The first time Prince Lotor noticed something  _different_ about you was when the ship was under attack.
    * Loud lasers shaking the very structure of his battleship can be frightening in itself.
    * Though after coming out victorious, he would immediately catch on that you were  _gone._
    * He would think you’re injured and go searching for you.
      * He  _can not_ allow his crew to be injured.
      * He  _can_ ** _NOT_**  allow YOU to be injured.
    * Though when he does find you…
      * You’re  **huddled** and  **curled**  into yourself,  _tucked_ in the utility closet.
    * That wide-eyed fear actually gives  **HIM** flashbacks.
      * He grew up with  _ **Zarkon**_. 
        * He knows abusive signs when he sees them.
        * _10,000 years_ will do that to a guy.
  * Instead of trying to lure you out, Lotor would cautiously scoot in with you. 
    * He has to choose his words  _carefully_.
      * _“Can you lean against me?”_
    * Lotor understands why you  **want** to be alone,  _especially_ if you grew up alone.
    * Getting closer to people is hard when you spent your ** _whole life_** isolated.
    * In a way, you two are like birds of a feather.
    * Except, Lotor has had time to learn to  _live_ with his abuse.
      * You’re  **young** in comparison to him.
    * So he isn’t surprised that the both of you just sit there in  **silence** with his arm securing you to his side.
    * When you’re finally ready to go out, he is right  **there** besides you.
  * Listen, Lotor is ** _not_** going to ask you about your past abuse.
    * **No one** wants to be asked that.
    * **No one**  wants to be reminded of that.
      * When you’re ready, you will come to  _him_.
    * But in the mean time, he is  **patient**.
    * It is a slow process, but one that he helps you through with  _encouragement_ and  _validation_.
    * His father would immediately shoot down his ideas,  _any_ and  _all of them._
    * If he sees you glance at a book.
      * _“Would you care to read this to me, dear?”_
    * Or perhaps there’s only one slice of space pie left.
      * _“Here, can you eat this?”_
    * Not that he is full.
      *  He just wants you to  **WANT** things without hesitating about it.
    * That’s why he offers you whatever catches your eye with  **no** ulterior motive.
      * To show you that you are  **valid** in your decisions.
  * Lotor works his way up, from giving you gifts to asking your opinions on specific matters.
    * Small things first.
      * _“Do you think you can come with me and harvest some ores from that comet?”_
    * And then eventually.
      * _“Darling, can you pilot the ship back to the hangar?”_
    * He  **has** to build up your self-confidence.
  * And you may not  _like_ this, but he  ** _has_** to train you to not  _flinch_ every time you hear a loud noise.
    * That will get you  **KILLED**  in a battle where you are separated from him.
      * But he doesn’t take the full  **frontal** approach.
    * Again, start  _small_.
    * Maybe it starts as a soft alarm clock, something soothing to make you wake up naturally.
      * And then, perhaps a bit  _louder_  music.
      * If you wake up in a  _panic_ at the noise, do not fear.
      * Lotor has  **you** in his arms.
      * He would reach over to turn it off while still  _holding_ you in his embrace, just to relay that _you are **safe**_
    * When you’re finally able to take loud noises enough for battling, of course he trains you  _personally_ in the art of fighting.
      * You  _flinch_  during a sparring session?
      * He stands straight up and lowers his sword, offering you his hand.
      * A sign the battle is over and you have _nothing to **fear**._
      * He will  _ **not**_ strike you.
      * Lotor will do this  _over_  and  _over_  until he deems you ready when the time comes for you to fight in the field.
    * Do you know how  **proud** he would be when the next time his ship gets attacked, he sees  **you**  stayed by his side?
      * **Brave.**
    * Not  _cured_ , you can not be cured so  _easily_ from an abusive past.
      * But you are well on your way.
  * And when you do decide to talk to him, decide to share  _ **your**_ story, Prince Lotor will listen.
    * His  _words_ , whatever his  _opinions_ he has on  _your_ history,  **he does not voice.**
      * Why? Because it is  ** _not his place to say._**
      * In his mind, it would be  **degrading**.
        * How could he  _possibly_  know the exact same feelings you felt during those dark times of your life?
        * He  **can’t** , the same way  _you_ can’t know how he felt growing up under Zarkon.
      * All Lotor can do is recognize the signs and help you  _through_ it.
    * He does not offer pity words like “You did not deserve that” or “They should’ve treated you better.”
      * He makes you realize on your own that you are in a better place.
  * Lotor simply hugs you after you’re done spilling your heart out and tells you one thing:
    * “You are _no longer_   **there**. You are  _no longer_ **trapped**. You have  _nothing_ to  **fear**.”




	8. Lotor Chasing Away Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor helps his beloved through a nightmare.

 

  


 

 

  * Just because Prince Lotor cat naps doesn’t mean he has  **never** had nightmares before.
  * During the times he  _does_ indulge himself with sleep longer than an average nap, he has woken up with a  _start_ and  _covered_ in a panic sweat.
  * So when  **YOU** are in his bed, safe in his arms while he is wide awake and just  _watching_ you.
    * Perhaps his eyes can  _see_ the start of a nightmare on your face.
      * Night vision perks (thank you based star-faring race)
    * Lotor sees the  _crinkle_ in your brow.
    * The way your lower lip  _quivers_ and maybe you’re even  _muttering_
    * He could  _feel_ your breath  **hitch** on his bare neck.
    * He could  _hear_  your heart beating _oh so_ quickly.
    * And when you snap your eyes open, immediately wet with unshed tears, Lotor is staring  ** _right_** back at you.
      * It is…almost  _unnerving_ , to be honest.
      * To see him studying you so intently, right after you had a gut wrenching  **nightmare**.
  * Your emotions are on  _high_ , so Lotor is not taken back when you cling and hide your face in his chest.
  * Yes, he will rub his hand up and down your back while sobs wrack through your body.
  * However, if you think Lotor is going to ask about that  **nightmare** , it is  _not_ going to happen.
    * Why make you remember something so  _vividly_ after you just woke up?
  * No, Lotor’s approach is two ways:
    * Distraction
    * Or silent reassurance.
  * Yes, his ears picked up your weak cry.
      * _“Please don’t leave me.”_
    * But Lotor isn’t the kind of guy to give you  _verbal_ reassurance when your doubts are  **crushing** you.
      * Your  **doubts**  would not allow you to believe a word he says, no matter how  _honest_ they are.
    * So instead, Lotor shows you how precious you are to him.
    * How he wouldn’t dream of leaving you.
      * _Caressing_ your face with the back of his knuckles.
      * Soft thumb  _drying_ away those tears.
      * Let him  _cup_ your cheek  _oh so_  gently and give you the kindest forehead kiss that would put star dust to shame.
      * Look into his  **nebulous** eyes and understand  _yourself_ that he will  **not**  leave you in your  _ **most**_ vulnerable moment.
    * Lotor would gather you tighter in his arms, perhaps even  _purring_ to let his rumbles sooth you.
  * If you do sleep,  _great_. 
    * He will be there when you wake up.
  * If you don’t sleep, or rather,  **can’t** …
  * Story time with Prince Lotor.
    * Of course he keeps books by his bedside.
      * And  _only_ his favorites.
      * _Only_  his favorites that help get the  **nightmares** out of  **HIS** head.
    * Oddly enough, these books…have  _a lot_ of pictures.
    * He learned over the years that visuals work a lot  **better** than using your own imagination, especially when nightmares are still  _fresh_ in your mind.
      * Think of it as…late night television, but with Lotor as your narrator.
        * _“What planet is that?”_
        * _“Nagx’ki. They are famous for their lush forests and clear, blue water. Every living organism here thrives off vegetation. There is not a single carnivore that can survive here.”_
    * Lotor would tell you more and more about different planets, showing you the ones with the best visuals to imprint in your head.
      * Plants, animals, people,  _landscape_ ,  **everything**.
    * He is a firm believer that  **seeing** is  **believing**.
  * Once you eventually doze off, perhaps thanks to his baritone voice, Lotor would tuck you against his chest and cover you with the blanket.
    * Then, either back to  _staring_ at you.
    * Or now it is his turn to nap, but with you laying on his chest, he can wake up  **immediately** if he feels your breath quicken on his skin once more.




	9. Lotor Re-Discovering Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist Lotor? Artist Lotor.

 

 

  * Can Prince Lotor draw?
    * Yes. 
    * _Very well,_  actually.
  * Is it a hobby of his? 
    * Not so much, unfortunately.
  * He mostly uses his artistic skills to catalog his  **discoveries**.
    * New type of bird.
    * Or tree.
    * Or plant.
    * He may even draw the civilians living on a planet just for  _scientific_ purposes.
  * Lotor views his art skill as a  _tool_ to help expand his research,  _not_  so much for self-relaxation.
  * But if you show him  _your_ art…
    * _**Your**_ way of drawing.
  * He would be  _intrigued._
  * While he mostly used simple colored pencils.
  * He would be pretty curious about how you use acrylic, charcoal (too  **messy** for his hands) and even  _watercolor_.
    * Watercolor is his favorite, tbh.
    * Like  _how did you do that?_
    * He isn’t good at it, but  _still._
    * _**How did you do that?**_
  * If he was to try a  **new**  art medium solely for the purpose of experimentation.
    * I believe he would use spray cans.
    * Not as a vandalizing way but…
    * **Well** …
    * [Space aesthetics, of course.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1esaSXawiE4)
    * His mind is very much on the  **logical**  side, so he can visualize pretty quickly how to set up this sort of art masterpiece.
    * Lotor won’t be impressed by his first try at spray can art, but there will be a small,  _repressed_ part inside his heart that actually… **enjoyed** it.


  * You should  _totally_ draw him when you can, though.
    * Don’t get caught  _staring_ at him.
    * He would  _ **know**_.
      * _“What are you doing?”_
      * _“Nothing.”_
      * _“I do not believe you. Show me this instant.”_
    * Prince Lotor is honestly a  _really_ great study for artists.
      * Not  **just** because he is beautiful, but his slender face, sharp eyes, ears, that  _hair_.
      * And if you can capture his  _resting evil face_ expression, that would be even better.
      * If you captured that  _determined_ ,  **broken** and  **repaired** expression,  _ **then**_ you would one of the best artists he ever met.
  * You  _ **really**_ want to know how to impress Lotor with your art?
    * Draw him…when he’s  _ **asleep**_.
      * Yup. 
      * **30 minute cat nap.**
      * _Speed sketch._
      * _**Go.**_
    * After you show it to him and  **IF** he likes what he sees.
    * He supposes he can  _allow_ you to draw him like one of your French girls.
    * Though, you soon find that the  **best** pieces of art you drew of  _him_.
      * Are the ones with him smiling fondly,  _softly_ , purely at  ** _ease_**.
    * And perhaps when you  _show_ him this,  _show_ him this side that he doesn’t quite often see in himself, neither by self-reflection nor when looking at a mirror…
      * _“Lotor, look how **happy** you are.”_
    * Lotor would  _kiss_ you for showing him this different side of art he was  **blind** to.
    * He will take the time here and there to… ** _indulge_** himself in some self-healing art.
      * Sketch your face, give you _star freckles_ , make your eyes reflect the  **moon**.
      * For once, he would color  _ **outside**_ the line.




	10. Lotor Re-Discovering Art Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor tries his hand at the art of poetry.

 

  


 

 

 

  * Here is the thing about  **writing**.
  * Lotor is more inclined to  _writing_ than drawing.
  * He finds writing so  **calming**.
    * Yeah, the man has a journal.
    * For scientific purposes  _only_.
      * He did not have a lot of self-expression when he was younger, alright?
  * Lotor did read a lot of books, ranging from romance to poetry to fantasy.
  * But as for writing any of that  _himself_?
    * Sorry. He  **really**  is that  _boring_ when he scribbles in his journal.
      * Data  _this_ , analyze  _that_ , conclude  _ **what ever.**_
    * Dayak tried, but this kid used the other side of his brain too much.
    * He is articulated in a  _different_ way than you.
  * But if you read him a line from your work.
    * _Especially_ when the two of you are simply enjoying each other’s presence.



 

“The warrior, fatigue with  _distraught_ and choking  _grief_ , twisted the blade lodged in his lover’s chest. Gone, she would  **fade** from his life, and he cursed the cruel fates  _spitting_ on his existence.”

 

    * It would hold his interest that maybe
      * _Just_ maybe.
      * He would ask you to read again the next night.



 

“For she loved him  _more_ than all the  **stars** and  **moons** in space, and her heart burned hotter than a thousand  **suns** , but in his  **cold** embrace, she found only vast  _loneliness_.”

 

  * The poetry is what gets him to pick up a pen and  _try_ , regardless of his stunted emotional growth.
    * He can surely conquer _this._
    * Even a  **child**  can write  _“I love you.”_
  * He has a  _huge_ vocabulary list, but organizing them to align with his feelings?
    * That’s  **hard** for him.
      * Especially for something so… _intimate_. 
        * **Love**. He has a hard time with love. 
    * So maybe it takes him like a week or so just to write  **ONE** line of his emotions.
    * That muse does  _not_ come to him easily, unfortunately.
    * But one day, it DOES come kicking down his heart’s steely walls.
  * _YOU_ come to him 
    * Excited, practically a skip in your step, grinning  _ear_ to  _ear_.
  * Then you present your book, completed and  _finally_ finished!
  * And you look so proud, so  _happy_ , it makes his stomach warm at the sight.
    * “ _Here, read the first page._ ”
  * So he does, he  _gently_ opens the book as if holding an ancient, delicate tome lost to time.
  * Then his brows  **rise** as he reads out loud.



 

“Dedicated to **Prince Lotor** , the celestial diamond of my  _life_ , my  _love_ , my  _inspiration_.”

 

  * And  _ **just**_ like that, Lotor is  **inspired**.
  * He may not be able to write an entire book on poetic verses.
  * May not be able to say those _three little words_  for your ears alone
    * _**BUT**_
    * Allow him to bare his heart in  _another_ way, yes?
  * He writes one liners then hides them around your room  _discreetly_.



 

“Your hair must be weaved from the  _purest_ starlight.”

 

  * It’s not all that  _good_ , but he tucks that slip of paper under your pillow anyways, and keeps his facade up like nothing has changed.



 

“When the  **darkness** creeps in my mind, I see your face, and  _stars_ , I feel  **safe**.”

 

  * He tucks that one in your pocket when you weren’t looking.



 

“Our souls are made out of the  **same** cosmic dust.”

 

  * Perhaps he slips  _that_ one in the book you’re reading.
  * Then, one day, he just straight up hands you a piece of paper.



 

“I love you, my  **light** ,  _now_ and  _forever_.  _ **I love you**_  and this I know is  _true_.”

 

  * Lotor can  **try** to be romantic with his words written on paper.
    *  He  _definitely_ needs time to hone in on his skills. 
  * But this line? 
    * This  _one_ line?
    * The rare, soft look in his face when he gives you  ** _this_**?
  * You can feel it  **shake** your  _soul_ because you know he means every
    * _Last_
    * _**Word**_
  * He may not be the best when expressing his emotions, through speech or the written word, but give him time and he will finish a  _complete_ journal written  **just** for you.



 

“Dedicated to my  **light** in the  **dark**.”


	11. Lotor Loves a Woman Who Can Kick His Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor delves into his fighting tactics with a partner.

 

  


 

 

 

  * Lotor is not only about smarts, but also  **strengths.**  too.
  * I mean look at his generals.
    * They all have their own specific strengths, but they all are  **PHYSICALLY STRONG**
  * You know, Lotor would trust in your skills when it comes to fighting.
  * But if he saw you  _lose_ on the battlefield, he would gladly scrap to train with you.
    * He might even get Zethrid in on this for sharing more skills between the three of you.
  * Lotor can  **appreciate** brutishness.
  * He  **likes**  wrestling for fun, playfulness, in the privacy of a room.
    * Not so much  **pointless** fighting.
    * He finds those kind of  _boring_.
    * A way to _show off_  through combat is not something he partakes in.
  * Now, if you were  _self-conscious_
  * Lotor would raise a brow at  ** _you_**.
    * _Do you not see the same thing he is seeing?_
      * He is the  _literal_ definition of “I love a woman who can kick my ass.”
    * Keeps him on his  _toes_ , so to speak.
  * But if you know Lotor, he isn’t one to simply shower you with  _compliment points_  until you feel better.
    * That’s not how he works when trying to  **boost** morale.
  * So, it’s field trip time.
    * Let him take you to a planet where a  _rougher physique_  is actually looked **highly upon.**
      * Have you heard of  _ **Amazonian**_?
      * No? Well there is a planet with them. 
      * Strong,  _proud_ ,  **powerful** women.
      * And they are effortlessly  _majestic_  about it.
      * A **force of mother nature** indeed.
    * He brought you to this specific race for one reason and  _ **one**_ reason only.
      * To see how  _proud_ he is of you.
      * This is how he views  _you_ in his eyes.
  * Can you beat Zethrid?
    * _Probably_ not.
      * She is a battering ram with a ton of  **raw**   **power** behind mildly concealed _blood-lust._
  * But Lotor still views you in the same limelight.
    * Holds you in  _high_ regards.
  * Lotor is a strong believe that  _power_ and _what you do with it_  defines who you are.
  * Do you have  _muscles_? 
    * Yes.
    * Let him  **feel** it.
    * He likes to test the  _firmness_.
      * “Ah yes, a very good,  _sculpted_ bicep. Well done, dear.”
      * Cue  _kiss_ on your muscle that slowly makes its way up to your lips.
  * His philosophy of changing your _weakness_  into  _strength_ is a solid piece of advice he gives you.
  * Do not view your body’s physique as something  **bad**  
    * Be  _ **proud**_ of it.
  * You know why?
    * Lotor looks  _very skinny_  compared to other Galra.
      * But I assure you he can pack a  ** _punch_**.
    * And he would gladly do it for you should someone jest about your womanly body not  _adhering_ to “ **standardized beauty.** ”
  * Lotor  _really_  shouldn’t do this, but he  **really** can’t help himself.
  * Sometimes he will  _purposely lose_.
    * Why? 
      * _Maybe_ to feel your body against his.
      * **Maybe** to give you a boost of confidence.
      * _**Maybe**_ he just doesn’t want to stop playing  _yet_.




	12. Lotor Cares for his Pregnant Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is about to be a father.

 

  


 

 

  * _Listen_
  * _**LISTEN**_
  * You don’t understand how  _shook_ Lotor is when you say those two words.
    * _I’m pregnant._
  * The Prince feels  **EVERYTHING**.
  * Fear,  _joy_ , anxiety, worry,  _pride_ , oh my  _stars_ , he is so proud.
  * More importantly 
    * Lotor is  _fucking_ **HAPPY**.
  * Like his soul has ascended because surely this news?
    * Best thing that passed through his ears that he MUST have died from shock.
  * He doesn’t pass out, but he needs a wall to hold and steady himself.
    * Like that old man clutching his heart meme.
  * Is his situation ideal right now?
    * What with the war going on?
    * Voltron? 
    * Zarkon’s empire growing stronger and  _stronger_? 
    * **_Lotor’s banishment?_**
  * No, not exactly suitable to raise children.
  * So, Lotor will  _MAKE_ it perfect for you.
  * It is not like he  _never_ thought about having children before.
    * In all honesty, he probably thought he did not have time to raise a child in a  _loving_ ,  **caring** environment.
    * Let alone find someone who would be  _willing_ to bear him a child.
    * He may be a Prince, but he is not liked by the Galra.
  * Heritage is important to him and, well, he wants his child to have a sense of  _belonging_.
  * Not like he did  _struggling_ growing up.
    * What with how  **awful** he was raised by Zarkon and Honerva.
    * Like fucking hell.
    * Lotor would  _NEVER_ raise his children like they raised him.
      * _Fuck you dad, I’ll make my own family with **love** and  **support**._
    * Lotor does not want his history, his past grievances, his  **war** , to be on his child’s shoulders.
  * So, you know, he had planned.
  * _Very_ carefully.
  * He took into account all of his royalty history and how that could possibly affect  _you_ and the  _child_.
  * Every scenario he played out always started with you  **safely** hidden away.
    * Somewhere no one could even hear about you and the baby.
  * _Generals, continue my work without me. My love and I will be taking a leave of absence._
    * He does not give a reason for he should not need to explain _at all._
    * I am sorry, but I really feel that Lotor would not even trust his  _generals_ to be around you.
    * 10,000 years and he has enemies  **everywhere**.
    * Does he  _trust_ them? 
      * Yes. 
      * To an  _extent_.
      * Too close that if he were  _vulnerable_ , they would  **know** where to strike.
        * That includes  _ **you**_.
    * But this is his child, his  **FAMILY** , and although he considers his generals part of his family, too.
      * He wants to play it  _safe_ at all angles.
    * The risk is _too high_  to keep you around others while your belly grows.
  * Again, Lotor’s paranoia and ingenious mind come into play.
  * He takes you to some isolated planet that has NOT been tainted by Zarkon yet.
    * It is not exactly  _cozy_ , but listen.
    * He will try to explain it to you.
      * _Darling, my love, I know this is not the ship nor your home planet, but it is safe._
      * _Please understand I want you and the baby to be safe at all costs._
    * You know what he really means.
      * _I am a dangerous, wanted man._
      * _There are dangerous people after me._
      * _After **you**._
  * So yeah, some small house big enough just for you two and, soon, three.
  * Lotor is a proud soon-to-be father.
    * Almost… _ **too**_ proud.
      * _I will teach them all I know, darling._
      * _Fighting and surviving and loving and cooking and reading the stars and -_
  * He also does all the typical things that come with pregnancy.
    * Feed you, take you out to get fresh air, all the mundane care.
    * Let’s you cry on him and he tries his best to sooth your worries.
      * Mostly just by holding you, possibly laying his hand on your belly just to remind him.
      * Remind  _YOU_
        * This is ours?
        * Yes.
        * _We will be okay._
  * Lotor gets fiercely protective.
  * Not to the point where his emotions will get in the way should someone choose to harm you.
    * No, now he is Prince Lotor, the  _analytical_ **war-raised** Galtean who is a force of  _ **nature**_ to be reckoned with.
    * He shows  _no mercy_ , only a quick and absolute death. 
  * Though, during the deep, dark nights where he gets little rest.
  * Lotor just still can not  _believe_ it.
  * He had doubts in his early life that he might never have a family.
    * That is one reason why he just turned to working to find a way to achieve his other goals.
    * But now that this  _dream_ is up in his face?
    * This  **opportunity**?
    * He will take it _head on._
  * Lotor knows there will be… _complications_ with the birth.
  * He brings the best Altean doctors from the Colony.
  * Doesn’t tell them where they are going, only that he requests their aid and, well, who are they to deny him?
  * However, he still will cut off  **any**  way they can communicate with anyone outside the planet.
    * _Safety_ first.
      * The Prince even has the purest form quintessence with him, just as a precaution to help you should the pain be unbearable.
  * He is both Altean  _and_ Galran.
  * He has  _no idea_  how your body will handle his genes and yours.
  * Imagine his surprise when the good doctors do their check ups and tell him.
    * _My lord, the baby is doing exquisitely well._
  * Oh, good, that’s  **one** fear of his put to rest.
  * Every day your belly grows bigger and your ankles get sore.
    * If you are out on a fresh air walk and get tired, he will  _kneel_ on one leg and let you sit on his offered thigh.
      * _Lotor, what are you doing?_
      * _You are tired, no? Come, sit. Rest._
    * Pat pat his thigh and you are actually humbled by how dedicated his is to your comfort.
    * You know he would even carry you back with  **ease** should walking be too tedious for your feet.
      * He will massage your aching feet.
      * Lotor is a humble man while watching you nearly fall asleep from his relaxing thumbs kneading your heel.
  * I can’t say this enough.
  * Lotor planned the  _ **fuck**_ out of this.
    * “Have you thought of a name-”
    * _“Atlas.”_
    * “W-wha-? Already? But what if its a -”
    * _**“Celeste.”**_
  * Lotor loves pressing his ear to your belly.
    * Whether to feel the baby kick or…
    * Perhaps if he strained  _really_ hard, he can hear the  **heartbeat**
      * _“Strong. Our child is going to be strong, my love, I can hear it.”_
  * During all this? 
  * Sleeping at night, he is the big spoon.
    * **All the time.**
  * In fact, he is probably a little too suffocating in general, hovering around you at every waking hour.
  * Should you request time alone, he will do it.
    * By standing  _outside_ the door.
      * Like his entire being can not  _bear_ to be away from you.
    * _Guarding_ , listening  **very** carefully if you need anything.
    * He’s silent, so you do not detect him still out there.
      * Perks of star-faring race.
  * Now, the actual birth.
  * He is frantic, heart beating  _ **way**_ too quickly in his chest.
    * Looking back, he probably wondered if he was having a damn heart attack.
  * I bet the moment your water broke, he raced to the doctor’s room and practically  _dragged_ them to you. 
  * Lotor is holding your hand the entire time.
    * _“My love, my darling, my celestial Goddess, the keeper of my heart and soul.”_
  * What he wouldn’t do for you to take this childbirth pain from you.
  * As much as he  _wants_ this,  _wants_ a child with you by his side, he  **knows** this has not been easy _at all_  for you.
    * But  _oh,_ when his kin is crying and wailing.
    * And he hears the doctors say “ **Healthy**.”
  * Lotor is kissing your sweaty forehead, nuzzling you,  _ **praising**_ you.
    * _Thank you, **thank you** , my love, look. Our child…our family…_
  * His heart? 
    * **FULL**.
  * His soul? 
    * **_FULL._**
  * He knows things could have been  _worse_.
    * Mixed species  **rarely** come out perfect.
  * But with  _you_?
    * Somehow, it  _worked_. 
    * Was it your body? 
    * Your physiology? 
    * He did not know.
    * Did not really think too deeply into it right now.
      * _Yeet_ those insecurities.
  * Especially when he’s holding such a small being in his large arms.
    * _“Our child…has my nose. My ears…”_
  * And when that baby peers up at Lotor for the first time?
    * He is smiling and  _utterly_   _ **smitten**_.
    * This baby has his entire soul wrapped around  **one** _tiny_ finger.
    * Lotor sheds one tear,  **one** jeweled star sapphire gem for his pride and joy.
  * Listen, Lotor is  _always_ calculating.
  * There is  **never** a quiet moment in his head, especially now that he has a family that  _any_ enemy could hold against him.
    * But the moment his child falls asleep in his arms?
    * Everything in his mind is  **silent**.
    * For once, he is able to just take in the sight of holding you and the baby in his arms.
  * He does not leave your side _ **at all**_ for a full month, too enamored at the scene of you cradling the bundle of joy.
  * It is the sight of his family that  _pushes_ his  **will** and  **dedication** not only for you, not  _only_ his child, but the future he needs to ensure for  **all three of you.**
  * _Stars and moon above,_  he is a  **father** , and he will use all his skills he learned from 10,000 years being  alive to  _ **protect**_ his family.




End file.
